popularmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
TiK ToK
TiK ToK is Kesha's first hit single as a lead artist. Her first was an uncredited role in Flo Rida's number one hit Right Round. It is co-written by Kesha Sebert, Lukasz Gottwald, and Benjamin Levin. It was released August 7th of 2009, it rose to number one the first week of 2010, it maintains it's number one status in America but in Canada it was succeded by Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift. Crtical Reception The song received mixed reviews, with the most positive coming from Kelsey Paine of Billboard who said the song was "a love letter to DJs everywhere, with hand claps that build to a crescendo of pure, infectious dance-pop." Jim Farber of the New York Daily News called the song "a vintage lick of dance candy too tooth-rottingly sweet to resist." Fraser McAlpine of the BBC gave the song four out of five stars, noting its similarities to "Just Dance" and their partying subject matter, but concedes that "he does make it sound kinda fun though." He goes on to say that "Tik Tok" "had 'hit' written all over it" and that "you just can't see it cos it's too damn dirty." Billy Johnson, Jr. of Yahoo compared "Tik Tok" to the 80's L'Trimm hit, "Cars that Go Boom" and notes that Kesha has "take on L'Trimm's vocal styling for her own hit." He elaborates, saying "the L'Trimm influence on the song is obvious as Kesha borrows Lady Tigra and Bunny D's slurred cadence and airy persona." Jonah Weiner of Slate Magazine gave the song a negative review quoting "The song sets up ship on the fault line between charmingly daft and deeply irritating." He then continued, making comparisons regarding other artists stating "The rapped verses are sub-Fergie-grade, proudly stuffed with groaners and to-hell-with-the-expiration-date slang." Weiner also made comment that the plotline plays a sequel to "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga: "girl wakes up drunk, stays drunk, finds a dance floor and (spoiler alert) gets even drunker." He noted that "Some listeners probably noticed a more-than-passing similarity between the song and "Pop the Glock", a minor 2006 club hit by the French-American sorta-rapper Uffie, who records for the small Parisian dance label Ed Banger." He then said the song "rides a minimalist, 8-bit-video-game beat; "Pop the Glock" is built around a snare drum machine pattern. Kesha's faux-bad-girl rhymes are tweaked by AutoTune; Uffie's faux-bad-girl rhymes are run through a vocoder effect, which supplies the song with its only hint of melody." Jon Caramanica of the The New York Times described the song as "a zippy and salacious celebration of late nights and mornings-after." He noted that "some have compared Kesha, unfavorably, to Uffie, who is signed to the influential French electronic music label Ed Banger and whose sass-rap predated Kesha’s by a couple of years." He also postulated, "If anyone should feel fleeced by "Tik Tok", though, it’s Lady Gaga, who probably hears significant chunks of her hit "Just Dance" in its melody and subject matter." Comparing Uffie and Kesha, Complex said that "it’s no doubt that Kesha’s strong, catchy vocals" were reminiscent of Uffie, but said that "her beats (created by Dr. Luke) veer more towards the over-produced sounds of Lady Gaga and Sean Kingston than the creative blips we hear from Uffie’s Ed Banger beatmakers." Rohin Guha of BlackBook Magazine noted similarities of the song with "Love At First Sight" by Australian pop singer Kylie Minogue, saying "We drew the conclusion that Kesha copped that song’s signature synth riff. More problematic, Team Kesha did a pretty lousy job covering up the theft. We weren’t alone in unearthing this stark similarity, however." He continued stating "Minogue didn’t employ the sound of Super Mario jumping over a koopa shell as a dance beat. And whereas "Tik Tok" is a song about promiscuity, "Love At First Sight" is about monogamous happily ever afters. But differences end there. Because once you identify "Tik Tok"'s riff as an almost beat-for-beat carbon copy of “Love“‘s driving force, it kind of takes the punch out of Kesha and a song so charmingly ridiculous in its ability to summit the American charts." James Reed of The Boston Globe said "Say what you will about last year’s big bubblegum anthems - from Miley Cyrus’s "Party in the U.S.A." to Lady Gaga’s string of pop confections - but compared to "Tik Tok", those songs are practically masterpieces written by Bob Dylan and produced by Phil Spector." Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:2010 Number Ones